Sir Sampson The Third
Sir Sampson the Third is the boss of the Raid on Terraria event. He appears outside your main structure's west-most point. If it is underground, I guess he'll be on the surface... I don't know. He only appears after you've defeated the three Mechanical Bosses, and has a 1/300 chance of spawning at dawn. This chance is so rare, because it can only happen once, as once you conquer his event it won't ever happen again. Once you talk to him, you're forced to not surrender to him, in which he tells you that you'll regret making that decision. From then on every night, there's a 1/8 chance that the Raid on Terraria will begin. It doesn't end even if day hits, and only when Sampson is killed. Once the event is complete, you'll never have to worry about him again... unless you want to summon him (without the event first) for the rest of his set. This is accomplished using a Battle Contract. Battle Stats Health: 85,000 (End-game, etc.) Speed: 1.5 tiles a second. Damage: Depends on attack. Other: Sir Sampson the Third has two phases. His more defensive phase, and Rage Phase activated at 40,000 hp. Appearance: He is a giant knight-looking guy, wearing deep purple armor, and wielding a flail, and carrying a blue-steel shield. Pre-Fight At the start of Sir Sampson's wave, as sort of... cutscene will play. The ground will shake as a massive bronze metal arena ascends from the ground with you on top of it, floating into the air! Next Sir Sampson the Third will come in on his flying throne, and snatch any wings or flying items you may have. Then he points and laughs, leaping off of his throne and drawing his flail. The edges of the flying arena are like invisible walls, so you can't walk off the edge. Battle, and Attack Patterns Phase 1 Sir Sampson the Third will come in, and he will immediately reach his magic flail outward toward the player four times. His works almost identically to the ones the player can use, and if you get hit by this attack, it will do 80 damage, if you have 0 defense. Keep in mind he and his flail are massive. He will then swing it above his head, and slam it into the ground, which will cause an AoE shockwave to fly out in both directions. If hit by the initial flail-swing and/or slam, they both do 30 damage. The shockwaves each do 15. The next thing he will do is summon a variety of different enemies from the event, but there will always be 20. In this part, Sampson jumps up into a giant floating throne, and flies into the background until their all defeated. He will recover 10 HP every two seconds until he returns. Staying in his throne, Sampson will go to the upper-left of your view (then if you move, he will attempt to follow to stay in the top left), and fire a beam of massive fireballs from his shield. These fireballs deal 15 damage each, and inflict Burning for 4 seconds. He constantly aims the stream at the closest player, which is made up of 25 fireballs. He does this twice before moving on. Sampson will jump down, his throne will fly away, and repeat at Step 1. Phase 2 Sampson will glow red, and randomly pick between all the attacks listed above (except the summon enemy one), and do a couple new ones. Other moves he can do is fly above you in his throne, and slam down after a while, in which you will need to quickly run out from under it. This does 70 damage, and destroys three layers of tiles beneath him. Or he can hold up his shield, and release A GIANT LASER from it, doing 12 damage a second when standing in it. The laser lasts 5 seconds. He does all listed moves above in Phase 1 a lot faster. Rewards Sir Sampson can drop pieces of the Sampson Awesome Set, the Purple Sovereignty (his shield), and the Greatsword of Crowd Favor. Also a crap-ton of money, and a few other materials that can be used, like Hallowed Bars, and stuff. His shield grants 8 defense, and increases your attack rate favorably. It also makes you immune to many minor debuffs, like Poisoned, and Burning. His sword deals 75 base damage, but has a 10% free increase in fire rate. Like the Terra Blade it shoots a projectile, but this one is a homing skull that acts like a mine. You can set up a minefield of 30 damage skulls, and make enemies chase you right through it. The skulls lazily float around, until an enemy comes within 4 tiles of it, where they indefinitely chase the target until they die, or the skulls hit a wall. Only 6 skulls may be active at a time. Category:Bosses Category:Event bosses